beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero
Nero is a character to appear in Beyblade: Zero Era Appearance Nero is a tall young man with light purplish-gray hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes that have an gleam. Nero wears a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants that you can see. He also wears a black shirt underneath the robe. He wears a brown belt to which holds his launcher. He is also 16 years of age. Personality Nero is very confident and quiet. Nero tends to analyze the blader before challenging them,which helps him alot in general other then blading. When in the open he tends to keep his head down and stays in the shadows to avoid contact with any un-wanted company. Nero is mostly nice to younger children and too bladers alike. He has respect for everyone but if he needs to he'll use his all of his roman centurion battle tactics. Bey Infinity Storm Ryūjin''': '''This bey was created by Nero's ancient roman ancestors in the form of the original Ryujin.Now that Nero is the leader of the great Sanctus family he now has re-mastered it.Nero is new to this bey thus making it harder to control,But within each day he grows more comfortable with the new Ryujin. History Nero grew up in a castle in rome,Due to the fact his great great great grandfather was the original Emperor Nero.Nero was brought up with the best education,clothing and food.Nero had very little worries. Although getting almost anything he wanted he never really knew his father and never had any friends. From a very young age his father was never really visible,He saw his uncle,Caesar, more as a fatherly figure. Although he had barley any friends he always had the television. There he watched the bey tournaments from around the globe. One day while returning to the castle from his morning studies a mysterious cowled figure was propped on the garden fountain as if he were waiting for someone. He approached Nero and spoke the words "Sleep young Seraph" Nero understood the words and then passed out. he then awoke to his mother holding his head upright beside her was Uncle Caesar and the mysterious figure. His mother help him to his feet. The mysterious figure revealed his name to be "Solomon" and that he was here to train Nero. He then passed him a shiny reflective bey named Ryūjin. After many years Solomon trained him in the art of blading. After five years of vigorous training,Solomon then gave him the title of "Divine White Dragon". Solomon then revealed that he was his father.Nero then left the castle to find Bladers of elemental power. Ability's After training with Solomon Nero developed skills and a technique known as "Tempest Point" * '''Agility: '''Nero has developed nimbleness and light-footwork. This allows him to move away from attacks within an instant. * '''Fast Reflex's: '''Nero has extremely fast reaction time.This grants him the ability to block attacks and give attacks at a fast rate. * '''Clear Mindedness: '''Nero never lets anybody inside his head,keeping it clear for thinking and descion making.